Talk:M4 Custom
This is NOT the AR-15 this screenshot just prooves it (http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps3/image/926596.html?gs=11). There are no more identity issues anymore. I'm going to delete the AR-15 dialog and replace it with what I found in MGS:PO+ on the M4A1 (SOPMOD). Request that you change this article as M4A1 (SOPMOD). To the admin Please read what I left in the discussion. :After playing the game I concede and stand corrected; M4 Custom it is. Fire modes MGS4 isn't the first game to feature an M4-type carbine with a four-position selector. The M4A1s in SOCOM and SOCOM 2 both had burst and auto capability regardless of the fact that no M4 carbines in the US arsenal have a four-position selector, for example. There's nothing in MGS4 to indicate the M4 Custom lacks a safe setting (and please don't give me the "Snake's-so-badass-and-uber-tactical-that-he-doesn't-need-a-safety" fanboy argument), so since the rest of the guns in the game feature their real life fire modes, cutscenes with Snake firing his M4 only show him using semi-auto or full auto rather than clearly mechanically-controlled bursts, and it's shown as having a standard three-position selector. The XM16E1 in MGS3, by contrast, is specifically noted by SIGINT in-game as having an added burst limiter. I'm not saying the SEMI-BURST-AUTO theory should be disregarded or anything like that or that I've necessarily disproved it, but I believe my theory is just as relevant. Thoughts? Ghost Leader :I guess that makes sense. In real life, though, the reason you don't see any M16's or variants with burst and full-auto is because the trigger group for burst fire is specifically designed for the 3-round shot, and cannot do full-auto because of it. Basically, it cycles between 3 trigger "modes" (for lack of a better word) for each shot until the burst is completed and recycles back to the first. If you've ever shot a real one before, you know that you can actually have a 1 or 2 shot "burst" because the burst cycle is in the second or third "mode." Not only that, but the trigger pressure changes a lot between these 3 "modes", so it's hard to keep a consistent trigger pull. Not very well designed, IMO... On a side note, using the charging handle is more reliable when changing magazines because the bolt catch is one of the first things to wear down on M16-type rifles. A lot of pistols and other firearms also suffer from the catch wearing down/not engaging periodically. Oreng3 10:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Grips Is there any difference in the function of the two foregrips? The only difference I've seen is cosmetic.WolfMaster 00:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The TangoDown grip (called Grip B in-game, I think) has cutouts in it for the placement of laser/light activator pads without making the grip too large around for the hand, but that's IRL. In-game, both are functionally identical. Just pic the one you like the most (I personally use the KAC grip/Grip A on the M4 Custom, Mark 17, and Mark 46 and Grip B on the M60 and MGL), you don't have to worry about any effects on weapon performance. Ghost Leader 15:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) This picture Aside from being just one of many AR-15 carbine variants, how is this picture at all relevant to the M4 Custom as used by Snake? I don't mean to sound harsh, but it looks nothing like Snake's M4 beyond the receiver components and the type of red dot sight. Sure, the caption calls it an "M4 Custom", but it's just a customized AR-15 carbine and not even an actual M4 or M4A1 as notable by the lack of a "burst" or "auto" setting on the receiver. I've got a few good pics of Snake's M4 Custom in my gallery that I can add to the page of some think it's too devoid. Ghost Leader 15:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC)